OCs needed!
by Otterstream
Summary: I'm starting a new warriors fanfic, but I need OC's. If you would like yours to appear in my story please post a comment. (Once I get all the OCs and write the prologue, I will post the link on the first page.)
1. RiverClan (full)

**Please give their personality, Clan, and rank. Also, if you give a kit or apprentice please give me their warrior name.**

* * *

Leader: Ivystar- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Heronwing- dark flecked pale brown she-cat with lighter underbelly, muzzle, chest, tail tip, and green eyes. Apprentice: Hailpaw

Medicine Cat: Mistywater- very pale gray she-cat with light aqua eyes. Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Warriors:

1. Whitefoot- white flecked brown tom with white paws, and ears

2. Tawnyclaw- dark tawny tom with golden eyes

3. Foxstripe- bright ginger tom with darker stripes, brown legs, white chest, white tail tip, and brown eyes

4. Amberpool- beautiful dark gray she-cat with deep amber eyes

5. Brookstorm- dark gray tom with a scar across his muzzle. Apprentice: Waterpaw

Apprentices:

1. Waterpaw- pale blue gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

2. Tawnypaw- tawny colored tabby tom with golden eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

3. Hailpaw- spiky-furred she-cat with jet black flecks, one black paw, unusually long claws, and pale amber eyes

Queens:

1. Silvernose- Silver she-cat with white patches and golden eyes. Mother to Tawnyclaw's kits; Tallkit (tawny tom with long whiskers), Ripplekit (pale silvery she-kit with white patches and different colored eyes {one blue eye, one green eye}) and Streamkit (silver she-kit with green eyes)

2. Sunpelt- gold she-cat with white face, belly, and emerald eyes. Mother to Badgerkit (black she-kit with white stripe down her back, feet, muzzle, striped tail, and blue eyes) and Dawnkit (gold she-kit with black tail tip, ear tips, and brown eyes)

(2-4 kits for each)

Elders:

1. Flowertooth- pale brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

2. Paleclaw- pale golden tom with golden eyes


	2. ThunderClan (full)

Leader: Lilacstar- cream she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and light green eyes

Deputy: Sunblaze- golden brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Leafshadow- white spotted brown she-cat with gray paws, black ears, and yellow eyes. Apprentice; Starlightpaw

Warriors:

1. Wolfclaw- ragged dark gray tom with yellow eyes

2. Jadepool- brown and black she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes

3. Hawkfeather- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice; Swiftpaw

4. Daisypetal- white she-cat with blue eyes

5. Flamestorm- black tom with orange paws, ears, tail tip, and blue eyes. Apprentice; Silverpaw

Apprentices:

1. Swiftpaw- Silver gray she-cat with dark markings, white underbelly, and bright hazel green eyes

2. Starlightpaw- black she-cat with gray stripe-like markings, gray eyes, and sharp ears. Her back left leg has three scars on it, and makes it hard for her to walk. (Med. cat apprentice)

3. Silverpaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

1. Dewflower- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Wolfclaw's kits; Brightkit (golden tabby she-kit) and Foxkit (dark ginger tom)

2. Bluenight- dark blue she-cat with black paws, a black tail, a white underbelly, and bright green eyes. Mother to Crimsonkit (pale rose colored she-kit with black paws, a white chest, and brilliant yellow eyes), Eaglekit (dark brown tom with a gray neck, a gray tail, and emerald eyes), and Oceankit (Light blue she-kit with black-gray mouth, a black-gray underbelly, and bright green eyes)

(2-4 kits for each)

Elders:

1. Rabbitfur- speckled gray tom

2. Spiderberry- black she-cat with cream colored paws, a cream colored underbelly, and amber eyes


	3. ShadowClan (full)

Leader: Pinestar- brown tabby tom with white chest, belly, and one black ear

Deputy: Darkfrost- icy white tom with a dark tail and black eyes

Medicine cat: Runningwish- snowy white she-cat with beautiful green eyes

Warriors:

1. Snowclaw- gray and white she-cat with icy blue eyes

2. Adderfang- dark brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Darkpaw

3. Crowtalon- pure black tom with amber eyes

4. Spottedchance- tortoiseshell tom with a long scar on his back and blue eyes

5. Dustyheart- light brown tabby tom with a chocolate brown underbelly and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

1. Darkpaw- dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

2. Springpaw- small light ginger she-cat with ginger paws , white ears, and brown eyes

3. Hollypaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

1. Larkflight- brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Crowtalon's kits

2. Ivyleaf- Silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Duskkit (ginger she-kit with amber eyes) and Mottledkit (dark gray she-kit with brown tabby stripes and bright yellow-amber eyes)

(2-4 kits for each)

Elders:

1. Dusklight- gray tom with amber eyes

2. Mothtail- gray tabby she-cat with scars along her flank and bright blue eyes


	4. WindClan (full)

Leader: Lightningstar- black tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Snowfoot- white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Featherpaw

Medicine Cat: Robinflight- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes

Warriors:

1. Shadefern- white speckled gray she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Sagepaw

2. Iceshard- white tom with ice blue eyes. Apprentice: Crimsonpaw

3. Foxtalon- ginger tom with a black tail, chest, white paws, and amber eyes

4. Squirrelshade- pale brown tabby she-cat with a black marking around one of her eyes

5. Grayfrost- light gray tom with ginger ear tips and blue eyes

Apprentices:

1. Sagepaw- beautiful black tabby she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

2. Crimsonpaw- ginger tom with black paws, a white chest, and amber eyes

3. Featherpaw- silvery gray and white she-cat with tabby stripes and blue eyes

Queens:

1. Flowerstem- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Foxtalon's kits; Splashkit (gray she-kit with black paws, a white tail tip, white chest, and striking amber eyes) and Jaykit (dark gray tabby tom with green eyes)

2. Speckletail- fluffy sandy ginger she-cat with brown speckles and blue eyes. Mother to Tansykit (cream she-kit with bright yellow eyes) and Stormkit (gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

(2-4 kits for each)

Elders:

1. Jaggedtooth- brown and gray tom with a crooked tooth

2. Twistedfoot- ginger she-cat with white paws and a twisted foot


	5. SkyClan (full)

Leader: Morningstar- long-legged gray she-cat. Apprentice: Robinpaw

Deputy: Mouseheart- dusty brown tom with pale golden eyes

Medicine Cat: Lilysong- orange she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

Warriors:

1. Runningfire- dark brown tabby tom with ginger markings, a long scar going from his left shoulder down to his mid chest area, and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Graypaw

2. Goldleap- Golden tom with pale blue eyes

3. Redrose- Dark russetish-red she-cat with dark green eyes. Apprentice: Minnowpaw

4. Haretail- creamy gray tom with white paws

5. Acorntail- Brown tabby tom with black paws, muzzle, tail, ears, underbelly, and chest

Apprentices:

1. Robinpaw- brown tabby she-cat

2. Minnowpaw- Pale gray brown tom with darker flecks and lighter chest and underbelly

3. Graypaw- Pale gray she-cat with darker paws, chest, underbelly, and blue eyes

Queens:

1. Blackrose- black she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. Mother to Mouseheart's kits; Grasskit (pale golden tom with golden eyes), Blackkit (black tom with white ears, paws, tail, splotch on his eye, and blue eyes), Leafkit (dark brown she-kit with white), and Mousekit (dusty brown she-kit with white paws and green eyes)

2. Darksky- dark gray she-cat with black paws and sky blue eyes. Mother to Runningfire's kits; Scorchkit (dark ginger tom with black paws and dark blue eyes), Nightkit (jet black she-kit with a ginger chest spot and yellow eyes), Bramblekit (light brown tabby she-kit with faint ginger paws, spots on her back, and sky blue eyes), and Hawkkit (dark brown tom with black streaks and blue eyes)

(2-4 kits for each)

Elders:

1. Bluecloud- blue gray she-cat with white patches and orange eyes

2. Silverfeather- silver she-cat with black speckles


	6. Note for People with OCs on this list!

**Hello! So this is for the people who have OCs on this list:**

**I am so sorry I didn't put this up earlier, but can you give me a death rating, 1-10**

**1 being I don't care, kill em off**

**10 being Please, please, please don't kill them! **

**I need one for each of the characters you submitted and is on the list. Also if you do put a 10, I will ****_not_**** kill your character. **


End file.
